User talk:Anonymos
GUESS WHAT? I LEARNED HOW TO ARCHIVE! FOR PROOF, CLICK HERE! COOL, HUH? I'm your first message!--Owester Come talk! 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was the one who taught you.--Owester Come talk! 00:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Owester Come talk! 00:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Owester Come talk! 00:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it. I just forgot what it was.--Owester Come talk! 00:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Big News! I just made a wiki! Its called Simpson Roleplay. Here is a link to it - http://simpsonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Simpson_Role_play_Wiki Turnertang 21:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! We are on the chat! (At the top of the sidenotice.) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Elimination 2moro instead. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Couple weeks, maybe months...--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Did you have a good birthday yesterday?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My birthday's in July so remind Nalyd.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It's the ninth of July.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 15:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 2moro! Promise. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama... PAIRS! That's right! The wacky, crazy guy that brough y'all the most dramatic camps EVER is back with a new format: Pairs! Pick a partner and the two of you can go through the game together! Join now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! What do you think about the final 4 themes!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yes you did write a lot!! I like the name! Come on the chat to talk with me for some stuff. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, would you mind if I put the pictures together for the Next Top Model group shot? I have photoshop so if you guys post the pictures it will be really easy for me to put them all together with a nice background. Sunshine + Ravioli 20:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My camp DJ-Roxs Wanna join the gang? hey submit a late pic for eva to save her butt from elimination on TDMakeover 1--K11You know the DrillTDF 07:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) WHEN DOES THE THINGAMOBOBBER COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I could not remember what. Your picture for Model! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! I have a Mac!! Me got Photoshop! I used to use a program exactly like Paint, called Paintbrush, on the Mac. You can download it on the internet. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I will soon. Did you see my picture for Ghost Train???? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) KK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) OK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) TAG They do this on YouTube all the time. All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag someone else (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!!--K11You know the DrillTDF 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I finished my finals today! Beat my 103 on English! Ha! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) K. G2G [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I am BACK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) OK. I am gonna guess you live in........ Virginia!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Jersey!!!! WOO! BTW, I am freaking out about your important news about Total Drama Mania! GOSH! WHAT IS IT????? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) K. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know I respect you Oppose vote against me. Its all good. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) are you gonna do the challenge for totaldramahero --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i wanna see it! did you see mine --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I just realezied that everyone has archive! anywho i won't be here tonight! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i have to play handbells for 8th grade gradutation (school ended for me today! ) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) well im glad 7th grade is over! we started earlier (august 25th or something like that) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) k! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Can you come on the chat please?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Not yet... I'm double-checking to make sure Izzy's not breaking any rules by wearing shorts. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 20:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Random gift! This pic is gonna be featured in the fan art video. See the forum for more info.--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! I thought you would like it... Now, can you do me a favor? Can you tell me who turnertang's favorite character is? I'm gonna make him a pic next. Please don't tell him! I want it to be a surprise!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thanks!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) HOLAS!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) She did well. I will change soon. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Change guesses duh!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Change guesses for TDMania. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) We shall see then! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:20, 9 June 2009 (UTC) GO TO DA CHAT PLEASE! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you leave..... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) OK, that is really weird.......... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) All girl final 3! Ali, Elaine, and RONDA!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cya 2moro! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!! YEAH! I have been desperately trying to see if Sunshine will enter. I am gonna give her until tonight.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Go to http://american-idol.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia_Barton Check out the video at the bottom!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:36, 9 June 2009 (UTC) K! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Me is changing it to call out order. You'll see. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Why? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Two things: Do you like Felicia Barton's page? and Did you watch that vid yet? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:34, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! I did Felicia's page alone. No help! I think it is awesome! I am hoping that I will be adding to it soon!! ;) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW!!!! I LOVE THE SONGS TOO!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sometime soon... maybe tomorrow. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well, I am very sorry about that............. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:00, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I am truly and sincerely sorry that I procrastinate on the Top Model eliminations. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Sure!! Hop on board! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I KNOW! I have seen that vid! So cool, right??? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I know.... so much more deserving! You guys killed me this week on Top Model. Also, I reserved a spot for you for Tatiana on Idol vs. TDI. Just switch Lindsay for her... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YES!! COMPLETELY HARD DECISIONS!!!!!! GAH!!! I think I have made up my mind, though. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Fine..... first, tell me what you thought of the challenge and photos. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Good predictions. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Nalyd and I are discussing some admin stuff, so in a couple minutes, OK? Cool [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) OK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:54, 11 June 2009 (UTC) KK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:57, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YO YO DAWG! WHAT IS CRACKALAKIN HOMIE G!! WORD! LOL!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Lol!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Cya then [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) YOU ARE TAGGED!!!! They do this on YouTube all the time. All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag someone else (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 00:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) HI!! I AM GRADUATING TONIGHT!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes and no. I am in 8th grade, but is a K-8 school! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) CooL! You are really fast on the challenge! BTw, did you draw the pose like I suggested? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool!! Are you using photos of her from the internet to help guide your drawing of her? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I shall!! BTW, you were tagged above. Also, do you know what Tyra Banks looks like! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Look above. TDIfan left you the message explaining it. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! Thanks!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! Liked her!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Buena suerte. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) YEs it is Spanish for Good luck!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) IT IS THE NEW TAGGGING TEMPLATE!! g2g [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Go you!! Bye!! XD [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Have fun!! Don't break nothin' now, you hear?! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) 12? I thought it was 13! XD [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, can you update the tags forum please? I believe it was K11, Sprinklemist, TDifan, and you, in that order. Thanks. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The one about knives, blades, and sharp things. Should it be more identifiable (as in telling people I was tagged)? SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) You have Eva and Ezekiel ready for TDMakeover--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 16:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) aww i wanted to see eva 4 more days until then if you want to do eva or ezekiel--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 16:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I gotta do some math calculations for that! Sorry for the extreme latenessnessness! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Lots and lots of percentages. You have, so far.... a........ 14.59 score. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wow.... some interesting results. 3rd highest was strange, there were two lucky souls, and one person 10 points ahead of the rest, and it is not who you think. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 17:04, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Chat please. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) G2g explain later. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) cant wait to see well es bye--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 21:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) LOL, I already read it. Bravo, Anonymos! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:34, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Subscriber The new Total Drama Pop Star chapter is up! [[User:Turnertang|'Its the awesome Turnertang!']] [[User Talk:Turnertang|'Want to chat?']] OMG WHAT??? Sunshine + Ravioli 17:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) SUBSCRIBER UPDATE!!! ATTENTION! Sunshine has created a new camp, Pixie Panic! Now is your chance to finally play as a member of the pasti family! Sign up now! Sunshine + Ravioli 18:20, 13 June 2009 (UTC) TDI19's Subscriber News: Edition 4 Hey! Hey! Hey!! I have come up with another idea!!! :-) Anyway, I am writing a new fanfiction called, The Wikia Office (tentative). Check it out here: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Office!! Audition a character and watch the drama unfold! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Why do you think Sunshine always ignores me did I do anything?--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 00:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I have sent her about 15 messages total but she never has responded to one of them.--Redflare!Like a blazing sun 00:26, 15 June 2009 (UTC) COME ON THE CHAT NOW!!!!!! IMPORTANT!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry! There was a mix up! You got em. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:18, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome! This camp is immensely popular!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 20:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Come on!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) NONNNNNNNNNNY!!!!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Wanna Chat? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) GASP!!! YOU KICKED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Cya 8:30! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I'm on. Sorry for the extreeeeeeeeeeeeme lateness. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:08, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Come on the chatango this time. Discussion there. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Weird. I logged on one hour exactly after your message. Lol! Anyway.... I am here for like 5 minutes. What's up? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Cool. Let us go! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I started a new camp!! It's my first camp that I've hosted!!! It's called: Total Drama Hotel! User:Cards777 I AM BACK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Yup. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am back [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I am ready to chat!!! :) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yup. Finished writing my TDA2 reviews. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 15:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Youre welcome!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I Posted 12!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) K!? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah... chatting with Nalyd! Come on! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I know.... [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Chat?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) YAYYYYYYYYY!!! :) HI! CHAT?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Nonny.... you and Kevin really bugged me... you left without me saying goodbye! I was writing a story!!! DARN! Well, night! Cya tomorrow! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HI!!! HI!!! CHAT! NOW!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 22 June 2009 (UTC) INVITATION TO YOU AND TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS Hey just telling you I made 2 new web sites and I wanted you guys to check it out and spread the word out. the two of them are called totaldramaactionfanclubs.wikia.com cartoonmarriage.wikia.com thank you and I would appreciate it if you and all adminstrators would and again thank you so every every much. BRITTNEY Dear Subscriber.... Join Penguins vs. TDI! --Sorrie!Ring a Ding LOL 15:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Update for Subscribers The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. I hope you like it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Chat? TDIWF? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC)